Nature profonde
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: On dit que le Zanpakuto incarne le moi profond de son manieur. Le côté que celui-ci garde caché dans les replis les plus inaccessibles de son âme. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque ce côté menace d'échapper au contrôle du Shinigami ? Un couple H x H trop rare. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** Tout l'univers de Bleach que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

 **Genre** **:** Romance/Yaoi - un peu Angst

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Résumé** : On dit que le Zanpakuto incarne le moi profond de son manieur. Le côté que celui-ci garde caché dans les replis les plus inaccessibles de son âme. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque ce côté échappe au contrôle du Shinigami ? Bonne lecture.

 **Note** : L'histoire se déroule entre la bataille de Karakura et l'arc des "Fullbringer". Je ne tiens pas compte du HS "L'armée d'invasion". Par contre, je fais allusion au HS "La révolte des Zanpakuto". Bonne lecture.

" _La forme et les capacités d'un Zanpakuto sont basées sur l'âme de son Shinigami. Une fois qu'un Shinigami apprend le nom de son sabre, ils sont alors capables de communiquer l'un avec l'autre et de devenir plus fort ensemble. Naitre avec son Shinigami et mourir avec son Shinigami. Ce sont les Zanpakuto._ " Texte d'ouverture des épisodes de l'arc "La révolte des Zanpakuto"

* * *

Kira venait d'en finir avec un Hollow lorsqu'il entendit le cri caractéristique d'un Menos Grande. Non, plusieurs. Il s'élança vers l'endroit d'où provenait les hurlements et libéra à nouveau Wabisuke. Et alors qu'il allait s'engager dans un nouvel affrontement, il eut la surprise de constater que trois Gillian venaient de se disloquer presqu'en même temps. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? A cette vitesse ? Il leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette dans le ciel. Il reconnut le Shihakusho sans manche et les bracelets explosifs qui entouraient les biceps d'Hisagi.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi rapide. Alors qu'il allait le rejoindre pour l'aider, son homologue de la Neuvième Division fonça sur un nouvel ennemi. Et il l'entendit distinctement bien que ce ne fut qu'un murmure…

\- Fauche, Kazeshini…

Hisagi venait de libérer son Zanpakuto. Les doubles faux se mirent à tourbillonner en tous sens, reliées par la chaine et lancées par le Shinigami sur les Hollow qui disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Izuru pouvait presqu'entendre Kazeshini hurler de joie. Et son euphorie semblait se transmettre à son manieur. Le Lieutenant attaquait sans relâche avec une violence que son ami ne lui connaissait pas. Shuuhei était quelqu'un de réfléchi. Son self-control était parfois comparé à celui du Capitaine Kuchiki. Stratège aguerri, maitre de lui, technicien irréprochable, voilà le Hisagi que Kira connaissait pour s'être entrainé avec lui à de nombreuses reprises. La bête sauvage qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne la connaissait pas.

Depuis quand Hisagi avait-il atteint un tel niveau de puissance ? Il avait été recruté par le Gotei Treize avant d'avoir obtenu son diplôme de l'Académie des Arts Spirituels. Son potentiel était énorme. Pourtant, il semblait ne jamais l'avoir exploité entièrement. Avait-il décidé de se montrer sous son vrai jour ? Estimait-il avoir commis une erreur en ne donnant pas toute sa puissance dans son combat contre Findor Carias et après, contre Tosen ? Ce serait bien de lui d'analyser ses affrontements, de permettre à sa mémoire de les lui repasser en boucle pour qu'il les étudie afin de trouver ses faiblesses. Et donc de s'astreindre à un entrainement quotidien et diabolique pour les éliminer.

Hisagi était comme ça. Rigoureux et discipliné. Analytique et tacticien. D'instinct, il trouvait les faiblesses de l'ennemi et les exploitait. Son esprit vif et son intelligence lui permettait d'agir très vite. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas invincible. Son combat contre Yumichika, qui l'avait vidé de son énergie spirituelle grâce aux capacités cachées de son Zanpakuto, lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Pourtant, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il l'avait sous-estimé parce qu'il n'était que Cinquième Siège et lui Lieutenant. Mais là, il y avait autre chose et c'est ce qui inquiétait Kira.

\- Attention !

Izuru sursauta et évita la faux de justesse en se baissant par réflexe.

\- Ah quoi tu penses ? hurla Hisagi en s'approchant de lui en shunpo. Tu crois que c'est le moment de rêver ?

\- Excuse-moi… Je venais pour t'aider, bredouilla le Lieutenant de la Troisième Division.

\- Pousse-toi !

Une des faux partit vers le Hollow qui les menaçait et le transperça. D'un mouvement sec sur la chaine, Hisagi la ramena à lui et l'attrapa d'une main sûre.

\- Kira ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis désolé, je…

Shuuhei ne le laissa pas finir. Déjà il repartait vers un autre monstre.

Kira le suivit des yeux, stupéfait. Ce regard… Qui était cet homme ? Où était passé le Shinigami qui avait risqué sa vie dans le Monde Réel lorsqu'il les avait emmenés en mission combattre de faux Hollow ? Le Shinigami aux ordres duquel ils avaient désobéi avec Renji et Hinamori pour venir l'aider ? Celui qui arborait une cicatrice sur la partie droite de son visage, du front à la mâchoire récoltée pendant cette même mission d'entrainement ? Le Shinigami qui avait un sens inné de la pédagogie, toujours près à instruire les moins savants, les débutants. Le Shinigami qui avait combattu son propre Zanpakuto et qui avait été encore blessé pour protéger des innocents ?

Qui était donc cet animal à la sauvagerie effrayante ?

Il repartit vers ses hommes et poursuivit le combat à leurs côtés. Le groupe de Hollow fut finalement éradiqué. Il n'y avait que quelques blessés légers qui furent pris en charge par la Quatrième. Chaque Division engagée dans la mission regagna ses quartiers et chacun put prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais pour Kira, les choses n'étaient pas encore terminées. Il sursauta violemment quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Hisagi au visage fermé et visiblement furieux.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il sans préambule en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- Hisagi ! T'expliquer quoi ?

\- Ton attitude tout à l'heure ! Tu tiens donc à te faire blesser ou tuer ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Tu ne pas laissé le temps de parler !

\- Pour dire quoi ? Quand tu étais encore étudiant, je t'ai pourtant appris à ne jamais te mêler d'un combat quand le Shinigami est en pleine possession de ses moyens, à moins qu'il ne le demande !

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

\- Si j'avais été blessé, j'aurais compris que tu me protèges ! criait-il toujours. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Alors je répète ! A quoi rimait ton intervention dans mon combat ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'intervenir, se défendit piteusement Izuru.

\- Encore heureux ! On serait peut-être morts tous les deux !

\- Il y avait trois Menos autour de toi, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide… J'ai eu peur que tu sois encore blessé alors que tu viens à peine de te remettre et de sortir de l'hôpital.

Hisagi sembla se calmer à cette phrase. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir été si dur avec son ami. Mais il avait eu peur lui aussi que Kira soit également blessé. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupire. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et mit les mains sur ses hanches. Puis il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec une expression d'incompréhension. Kira retrouva l'homme qu'il connaissait et eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas… Quand ce Hollow est arrivé derrière toi, pendant une seconde je… je t'ai vu mort… Moi aussi j'ai eu peur et de te voir négliger une règle aussi élémentaire m'a mis hors de moi. Tu dois m'excuser à ton tour…

\- J'ai fauté le premier, n'en parlons plus si tu veux bien…

\- N'en parlons plus, mais si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te jure que je te massacre.

\- D'accord, sourit Kira. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. Je vais rentrer chez moi et prendre une douche.

\- Prends-la ici, je te prêterai des vêtements, lui proposa Izuru qui voyait là une occasion d'avoir peut-être des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait au sujet de son compagnon.

\- D'accord, si tu insistes… Merci…

Les deux Lieutenants dinèrent d'un repas simple qu'ils préparèrent ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien. Mais leur sujet de conversation tournait toujours autour de leur travail. Ils sirotaient tranquillement une tasse de thé quand Kira se décida à poser les questions qui le taraudaient.

\- Tu t'es beaucoup entrainé ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait badin.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude… Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… En te voyant combattre cet après-midi, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais plus rapide. Plus puissant aussi. Je pensais que c'était le résultat d'un entrainement plus intensif.

\- Pas vraiment… enfin je ne crois pas…

\- Kazeshini est toujours aussi récalcitrant à t'obéir ? demanda Kira, faisant allusion aux difficultés qu'Hisagi avait rencontrées face à son Zanpakuto lorsqu'il était sous l'influence de Muramasa.

\- Oui, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il sait très bien que sans moi, il ne pourrait pas assouvir sa soif de tuer. Et je préfère qu'il se défoule sur des Hollow.

\- Evidement… Hisagi, je vais être direct et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Mais si je te parle comme ça, c'est parce que je suis inquiet.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- J'ai l'impression que la violence de Kazeshini transparait dans ta manière de combattre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour en revenir à cet après-midi… pendant un instant, je ne te reconnaissais plus. Tu te battais avec tant d'agressivité et de brutalité… On aurait dit un animal sauvage…Ton regard reflétait cette attitude…

\- Kira, tu sais aussi bien que moi que dans le feu de l'action, nous ne sommes plus vraiment nous-mêmes…

\- Bien sûr… Mais tu étais différent de celui qui a combattu Findor Carias. Si tu avais affronté ce type de la même façon que tu as attaqué les Menos aujourd'hui, votre combat n'aurait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Tu l'aurais complètement écrasé.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Kira baissa les yeux et fit tourner sa tasse entre ses mains. Il cherchait ses mots pour ne pas que son ami ne se vexe ou n'interprète mal ses propos. Il poussa un soupir résigné et se lança.

\- J'ai la conviction que Kazeshini est en train de te manipuler. Il… il parvient à te transformer pendant un combat. Es-tu sûr qu'il soit toujours soumis à ton autorité ?

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est moi qui lui serais soumis ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est peut-être pas le mot qui convient… Je dirais qu'il semble beaucoup t'influencer, comme s'il voulait exister davantage à travers toi.

Hisagi regarda son ami et Kira eut peur. Dans les yeux de Shuuhei, il vit clairement l'ombre de ceux du Zanpakuto. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Hisagi en avait-il seulement conscience ?

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas la forme du Shikai, reprit le Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division. Ni sa façon de combattre à toujours attendre une ouverture pour l'exploiter. Depuis quelques temps, je sens que je suis proche du Bankai. Mais je suis terrifié, Kira…

\- Terrifié ?

\- Tu l'as affronté, tu sais comment il est et qu'elle est sa puissance. Je n'ose imaginer ce que doit être le Bankai. C'est peut-être cette force que tu as ressenti chez moi. Mon reiatsu a beaucoup augmenté ces derniers temps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ?

\- Lui… Je crains de ne jamais le maitriser totalement… qu'un jour il échappe à mon contrôle et qu'il fasse un carnage. Kazeshini ne fait pas la différence entre les Hollow et les humains. Quand cette soif de tuer le prend, il tue. Heureusement qu'il est emprisonné dans ce katana. Regarde les dégâts qu'il a déjà provoqués et le mal que j'ai eu à le récupérer.

\- Mais tu l'as fait, et c'est ce qui importe.

\- Si je ne deviens pas plus fort, si je ne parviens pas à vaincre ma peur, qui dit que je pourrai le maitriser à nouveau ?

\- Ta peur ? Quelle peur ? De quoi as-tu peur, Shuuhei ? s'étonna Kira.

Depuis quand celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son sempai avait-il peur ? Et peur de quoi ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu hésiter une seule seconde quand il s'agissait de combattre.

\- J'ai peur de me battre, Kira, avoua Hisagi dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Peur de te battre ? répéta Izuru pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien compris.

\- A une époque j'avais même demandé à Tosen de me rétrograder. Je ne voulais plus assumer la charge de Lieutenant. Je ne m'en estimais pas digne.

\- Visiblement, il a refusé, sourit son ami.

\- Il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué. Il a dit "Celui qui ne craint pas son sabre, n'est digne de brandir aucun sabre"

\- Il faut craindre notre puissance. Si elle échappe à notre contrôle, tu imagines les dégâts ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a voulu me faire comprendre, mais j'ai l'impression justement que ce contrôle me glisse de plus en plus entre les doigts.

\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure. Lors de l'incident Muramasa, j'ai affronté Kazeshini et cet après-midi, j'avais l'impression de le voir se battre sous tes traits. Ou alors, il s'agit là du véritable Hisagi.

\- On dit que le Zanpakuto est le reflet de ce qu'il y a au plus profond de l'âme de son manieur. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois comme lui… au fond de moi…

\- On a toujours tendance à refouler ce qui ne nous parait pas… comment dire… politiquement correct à nos yeux et à ceux des autres.

\- Peut-être… Mais suppose un instant que tout ceci soit vrai… Que Kazeshini soit en train de prendre l'ascendant sur moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Te battre, devenir plus fort pour ne pas te laisser déborder, répondit doctement Kira en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Il percevait le profond malaise de son compagnon et il se sentait impuissant à l'aider. Seul Hisagi pouvait régler son problème avec son Zanpakuto. Et vu le caractère de celui-ci, ça n'allait pas être simple.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être en parler à un Capitaine ? Tous maitrisent leur Bankai, ils te donneront peut-être des conseils…

\- Pourquoi pas ? reprit le Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division. Mais je ne suis pas convaincu…

\- Tu ne le sauras qu'en essayant…

\- Mouais… Désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec tout ça, mais ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler, le remercia-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui aie abordé le sujet parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Merci d'être là, Kira, murmura Hisagi en baissant la tête, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais… répliqua Izuru sur le même ton.

Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Cette phrase avait un sens caché et ils le comprirent sans encore savoir lequel. Tout comme la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux était comme une porte entrouverte sur leur âme. Mais aucun des deux n'était encore prêt à ouvrir cette porte en grand.

Kira était troublé. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour Hisagi et il était bien conscient qu'ils dépassaient le cadre de l'amitié, si forte soit-elle. Il soupira et alla se coucher.

… _sois prudent, Kira… Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? Viens… viens dans mes bras…_

 _Blotti contre lui, il se laisse aller à l'étreinte, se laisse aller au frisson qui le parcourt quand Shuuhei l'embrasse, quand il le déshabille, le caresse, le prend, lui fait l'am…_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui dans un geste illusoire de conserver encore ces exquises sensations qu'il sentait battre encore en lui. Dans un mouvement inconscient, sa main dériva vers son aine. Il réalisa que son érection était violente, douloureuse. Ce simple contact lui arracha un faible gémissement. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait honte, mais sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il commença une caresse lente qui fit exploser un brasier dans son ventre. Il se rallongea, ferma les yeux et revit, derrière ses paupières les images de son rêve. Il accéléra, il gémit, il aurait voulu que ce soit une autre main qui le touche, un autre corps qui l'écrase. Le plaisir le faucha violemment. Son corps se tendit jusqu'à la rupture. Puis il retomba sur les draps, broyé. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se nettoyer que le sommeil l'emporta à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, il se souvient de tout. Sa gorge se serra, sa poitrine lui fit mal. Malgré tout, il sourit à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Un sourire un peu triste, mais dans son regard, il vit briller la petite flamme de l'espoir, celle qui dit toujours de ne pas abandonner. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas vu la veille, dans les yeux d'Hisagi, luire quelque chose qui lui a réchauffé le cœur ?

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle invasion de Hollow fut signalée. Hisagi et ses hommes se retrouvèrent à encore en première ligne. Les renforts furent longs à les rejoindre. La Troisième et la Septième Division avaient engagé un combat contre d'autres monstres à l'autre bout du Rukongai. La Neuvième luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir. A chaque Hollow tué, un autre faisait son apparition. Shuuhei commençait à fatiguer. Soudain, il eut comme une décharge d'adrénaline. Il libéra son Shikai, chose qu'il avait évitée de faire aussi longtemps que possible, et il sentit la rage de Kazeshini se déverser à travers lui. Sa vitesse augmenta, tout comme sa puissance. Et c'est à cet instant que Kira et ses hommes arrivèrent pour soutenir la Neuvième Division. Le Lieutenant prit le temps d'évaluer la situation et déploya ses troupes. Au dessus de sa tête, il vit son ami aux prises avec deux monstres. Mais au lieu de les achever rapidement, Hisagi semblait jouer avec eux.

Il avait des mouvements d'esquive digne d'un puissant félin. Chaque coup de faux blessait gravement les Hollow. Il avait sur le visage une expression sauvage que Kira ne lui avait jamais vue. Il reçut ça comme un coup dans l'estomac. Il avait un démon sous les yeux. Rapide, violent, vicieux, qui prenait plaisir à combattre et à faire souffrir son adversaire.

Kazeshini dans toute sa splendeur.

Soudain l'un des Hollow se retrouva dans son dos alors qu'Hisagi n'avait pas ses faux à la main. Malheureusement pour la bestiole, il tenait encore la chaine. D'un geste précis du poignet, il fit revenir les lames meurtrières et le monstre fut coupé en quatre morceaux. Un sourire carnassier orna le visage du Lieutenant.

Kira se décida à se lancer dans la bataille et Wabisuke fit lui aussi des ravages. Après presqu'une heure de lutte, les Hollow furent enfin tous éliminés. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il s'approcha d'Hisagi et le trouva les yeux hagards, le souffle court, le visage et les vêtements couverts de sang. Le sien ne fit qu'un tour. Quelque chose de primal remua dans ses entrailles, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites et son regard se voila de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve de l'attirance pour cet Hisagi-là ?

Son ami le regarda de la même façon. Il semblait ne pas en avoir eu assez. Kazeshini réclamait encore du sang. Kira dirigea la pointe de son Zanpakuto sous la gorge de son homologue et durcit son regard.

\- Suis-moi, lui dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Après avoir ordonné à leurs hommes de rentrer, les deux Lieutenants partirent en shunpo vers un lieu éloigné dans la campagne du Rukongai. Un lieu où ils allaient s'affronter, où Kira allait tenter de soumettre Kazeshini en espérant qu'Hisagi y mette du sien. Un fois arrivé, il se tourna vers son ami dont l'attitude ne semblait pas avoir changé. Sans préambule, il l'attaqua.

Hisagi para aisément et répliqua. Il abattit un déluge de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres sur Wabisuke. Kira, effrayé par la violence de l'attaque, le libéra. Qu'il touche Kazeshini à quelques reprises et Hisagi ne serait plus en mesure de le lever. Mais c'était sans compter sur le vice du Zanpakuto et l'expérience de son manieur. Hisagi utilisa le kido et finit par désarmer Kira qui se retrouva au sol, son ami au dessus de lui et les faux en ciseaux sur sa gorge. Il ne bougea plus et leva vers Hisagi un regard interrogateur teinté de crainte.

\- Tu as peur ? murmura Shuuhei d'une voix dangereusement basse, un rictus fauve aux lèvres.

\- Tant que tu le maîtrises, non, répondit Kira d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

\- Bien sûr que je le maîtrise. Je viens de comprendre comment, en fait, expliqua-t-il en s'accroupissant au dessus du corps toujours allongé sur le sol, sans éloigner la menace des faux.

\- Donc, tu vas pouvoir progresser vers ton Bankai, non ? C'est une bonne chose…

\- Je te sens anxieux, Kira. Tu crois qu'une fois que je me serai calmé, tu vas retrouver le gentil petit Shuuhei que tu connais ?

\- J'aimerais surtout que tu me laisses me relever…

\- Allongé est une position qui te va très bien, je trouve. Elle te rend encore plus désirable…

\- Hisagi !

Soudain, le jeune homme brun ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit, toute trace de sauvagerie avait disparu. Ce petit intermède avait permis à l'excitation du combat de retomber et Hisagi redevint celui qu'il était habituellement. Mais il était parfaitement conscient de ce qui venait de se passer et des paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Il se redressa, rengaina son katana et tendit la main à Kira qui la prit pour se relever.

Les deux hommes reprirent le chemin du Seireitei sans échanger un mot. Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Le lendemain était pour Hisagi, une journée entièrement consacrée au contrôle des documents qui allaient paraitre dans le Journal du Seireitei. Depuis deux heures qu'il avalait des lignes et des lignes de textes et regardaient des photos, il décida de faire une pause. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un article écrit par le Capitaine Kuchiki qui parlait de la floraison des cerisiers qui ne tarderait plus. Hanami était une fête importante et le frère de Rukia était chargé, tous les ans d'évaluer avec le plus de précision possible, la date de l'évènement. Sauf que là, pour une raison inconnue qui était surprenante de la part de cet homme, la date ne figurait pas dans l'article. Quitte à faire une pause, autant aller jusqu'à la Capitainerie de la Sixième Division et demander au noble de rectifier cet oubli.

Il glissa le papier dans sa veste et s'en alla. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre sa destination. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Ce n'était pas un lieu où l'on attendait d'être invité à entrer pour le faire. On frappait, on entrait, c'était tout. Mais peut-être qu'Hisagi aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement.

Ou pas.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Renji était certainement à entrainer les hommes, et à cette heure-ci, tous les officiers supérieurs étaient censés se trouver à leur bureau. Alors où était Kuchiki ? Il entendit un son étouffé provenant de la pièce voisine. Instinctivement, il camoufla son reiatsu et mit la main sur son Zanpakuto. La porte était entrouverte et il posa la main sur la poignée. Peut-être le Capitaine était-il malade ? Non. Il ne l'était jamais. Un malaise ? Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre, il se figea. Il percevait deux énergies spirituelles. Il risqua un regard à l'intérieur et ce qu'il découvrit le statufia. Sur le lit, le Capitaine Kuchiki était entièrement nu. Il gémissait de plaisir évident sous deux mains qui appartenaient au Capitaine Kenpachi et qui parcouraient son corps avec délicatesse et désir. Pétrifié, il resta à les regarder, incapable de faire un mouvement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir, les laisser à leur intimité, mais il n'arrivait à pas à le faire. Une plainte plus lascive de Byakuya se répercuta dans son ventre et provoqua une tension dans son haine. Une tension qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'éprouver tous les matins au réveil. Puis il vit le Capitaine Kuchiki repousser son amant qui s'adossa à la tête de lit. Byakuya le chevaucha en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il poussa un cri et renversa la tête en arrière permettant à Zaraki de fondre sur sa gorge pour la couvrir de baisers brulants.

Shuuhei était hypnotisé. Les mots murmurés, mais qu'il entendait, mettaient le feu à ses sens. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main dériva vers son entrejambe. La sensation de plaisir que cela lui procura lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il recula et s'adossa au mur. Il finit par sortir. Il reviendrait cet après-midi. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ça toute la journée, non ? Mais il ne sentait pas capable de retourner à son bureau. Il bifurqua à une intersection et gagna la campagne avoisinante en quelques sauts de shunpo. Il trouva un lieu paisible au bord d'une rivière et s'assit dans l'herbe. Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Pourquoi son corps avait-il réagi ainsi ? Voir deux hommes faire l'amour était donc si beau ? Il n'avait jamais été sensible à la beauté ou au charme d'un homme. Alors ? Pourquoi les voir l'avait excité ?

 _\- Parce que ça te plait !_ entendit-il dans son esprit.

Il prit son Katana, le posa sur ses genoux et pénétra le monde de Kazeshini.

\- Jamais je n'ai été attiré par les hommes ! gronda-t-il en se dirigeant droit sur la créature rouge et grise.

\- Jamais tu ne l'as admis, c'est pas pareil, rectifia le Zanpakuto. Ton attitude avec Kira prouve tout le contraire. Tu l'as trouvé désirable, tu lui as même dit. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Bien sur qu'il s'en rappelait. Et il était suffisamment gêné. Il baissa la tête et fit quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches. Il fit affluer à sa mémoire tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet instant. Et… Et oui. Il l'avait trouvé très beau comme ça.

\- Tu es ce que tu es, Shinigami, reprit Kazeshini. Le nier ne te servira à rien. La bête que tu tenais emprisonnée s'est échappée. Jamais tu ne la renfermeras. Admet-le une bonne fois pour toutes et tu auras une meilleure chance d'atteindre le Bankai. Et de vivre pleinement en accord avec toi-même.

Shuuhei ressortit sans un mot pour son partenaire et reprit le chemin du Seireitei. Il retourna à son bureau, et en fin de journée, il repassa à la Sixième division, non sans une certaine appréhension, pour obtenir la rectification de l'article sur Hanami. Il s'arrêta dans une taverne pour acheter son diné et fila droit chez lui avec l'étrange impression que c'était encore là qu'il était le plus à l'abri. A l'abri ? De quoi ? Mais une autre question lui trottait dans la tête. Les deux Capitaines étaient-ils donc si concentrés sur leur activité qu'ils n'avaient pas senti sa présence ? Parce que si tel avait été le cas, Hisagi n'avait aucun doute quant au sort qu'aurait été le sien. Kuchiki et Kenpachi ? Contre eux, il était mort. Même contre un seul des deux. Et pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pris la peine de verrouiller la porte ? Il n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse.

Hisagi enfila un yukata en sortant de la douche. Il revoyait en boucle ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et il était bien décidé à comprendre. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et posa Kazeshini en travers de ses genoux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour pénétrer le monde de son Zanpakuto. A chaque fois, il en éprouvait de la répulsion. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de donjon médiéval occidental. Une salle de torture serait plus exact(1). La pièce était très vaste. Elle sentait l'humidité et en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre le ploc caractéristique d'une goutte d'eau qui tombe. Où qu'il pose les yeux, Hisagi voyait des armes blanches aux lames aiguisées, des objets qui semblaient servirent à torturer un prisonnier lambda qui à la vue de tout cet attirail serait déjà à deux doigts d'avouer tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Que veux-tu Shinigami ? fit la voix railleuse de l'occupant des lieux.

\- Des réponses…

\- Pose tes questions.

\- Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je changé d'attitude ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris… tu n'as pas changé d'attitude, tu te montres tel que tu es réellement, assena Kazeshini en attrapant une longue épée pour en aiguiser la lame.

\- Ce que je suis réellement ? Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être aussi violent dans mes combats. Cette sauvagerie, c'est toi, pas moi !

\- Tu sais que j'ai accès à tes souvenirs et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire face à ce Hollow, le jour où le Capitaine Muguruma t'a sauvé la vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Un réflexe pour protéger mes amis, je suppose…

\- Arrête de te voiler la face, Shinigami ! C'était l'excitation du combat ! La peur aussi, certainement, mais tu voulais faire mal à cette bestiole comme elle venait de faire mal à tes copains. C'est la rage qui a guidé ta réaction ! Mais tu étais encore bien jeune et pas assez fort.

Hisagi fit quelques pas dans la salle sous l'œil de son Zanpakuto. Il avait donc cette violence en lui. Cette rage, cette brutalité, cette soif de sang et de combat.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Dans ma vie de tous les jours, je suis beaucoup plus calme, posé, réfléchi.

\- Tu te brides inconsciemment pour rentrer dans le moule du Seireitei et surtout du Gotei Treize. Tu as un sens de l'honneur très développé, ce que moi je n'ai pas, et tu ne veux surtout pas commettre d'impair. Tu aimes l'image que tous ont de toi et tu ne veux pas les décevoir parce que tu as du respect pour ceux qui t'entourent. C'est pour ça que tu m'enchaînes au fond de ton âme. Mais il semble que, ces temps-ci, tu aies atteint le point de rupture.

\- Et tu en profites, comme la pourriture que tu es ! gronda Hisagi, les points serrés.

\- Pas du tout. Je laisse ma personnalité s'exprimer sans contrainte. Tu n'arrives plus à maintenir ce contrôle sur moi quand tu combats. Je peux donner tout ce que j'ai sans que tu me retiennes.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je plus te contenir comme avant ?

\- Je l'ignore… Peut-être les derniers combats que tu as menés t'ont beaucoup plus ébranlé que tu ne le pensais. Tu as quand même tué ton Capitaine. C'est pas rien ! J'avoue que lorsque tu m'as libéré alors que j'étais planté dans sa nuque, j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation. Pas très long, je te l'accorde, mais je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de le faire. Bravo Shinigami ! s'esclaffa Kazeshini avec ce sourire goguenard qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

\- Rends-toi à l'évidence, Shinigami. Je représente ce que tu es au plus profond de toi.

\- Je t'enchaînerai à nouveau ! s'écria Hisagi, en colère.

\- Alors tu n'atteindras jamais le Bankai, répliqua calmement le Zanpakuto.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Crois-tu que je vais me laisser soumettre par quelqu'un qui n'assume pas qui il est réellement ? Tu rêves ! Tu as compris aujourd'hui que c'est en m'acceptant tel que je suis, et donc tel que TU es, que tu pourras me contrôler totalement. Laisse ton instinct primal sortir et tu deviendras le plus puissant de tous les Lieutenants. Même Abarai ne pourra te tenir tête. Tu ressembles beaucoup plus au Capitaine Kenpachi que tu ne veux l'admettre.

\- Mon but n'est pas d'être plus fort que Renji.

\- Alors quel est ton but ?

\- Protéger les innocents et servir le Gotei Treize de mon mieux, tu le sais.

\- Avec un Bankai, tu serais encore plus efficace, non ? Mais à toi de voir… c'est toi qui décides. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, tu sais où me trouver…

Kazeshini s'éloigna, signifiant ainsi que pour lui la conversation était close. Mais Hisagi avait encore une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Et ce que j'ai dit à Kira. Ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est toi aussi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler du rapport qu'il y a entre la violence et le désir sexuel purement animal. La poussée d'adrénaline causée par un combat ou la vue d'un combat est responsable de ce désir. Maintenant si ta question c'est "Pourquoi Kira alors que c'est un homme et moi aussi ?" je dirais que… que tu as encore plus de choses enfouies au fond de toi que je ne le croyais, Shinigami ! termina Kazeshini, d'un ton moqueur et provoquant.

Pendant ce temps, Kira avait lui aussi regagné son appartement. Et tout comme Hisagi, il revoyait la scène de leur combat. Il s'assit sur le canapé, une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Par moment, la plupart du temps, c'était l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était entré à l'Académie. A d'autres, il devenait un inconnu. Ça ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, ça l'inquiétait plutôt. Shuuhei n'était-il pas atteint d'une maladie mentale qui perturberait sa personnalité ? Kazeshini avait-il fini par engloutir le Shinigami pour en faire une véritable machine à tuer ? Etait-il trop tard pour renverser la vapeur ? Oui, il était inquiet pour son ami, mais d'un autre côté, cet Hisagi lui plaisait bien. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique face aux Hollow. Il y avait une forme de sensualité dans la sauvagerie qu'il avait déployée. Et Kira avait trouvé ça beau. Sans oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti. Une sorte d'excitation proche du désir sexuel qui lui avait retourné le ventre et l'esprit.

Et que dire des paroles qu'il avait prononcées ? Hisagi le trouvait désirable. Il se surprit à sourire à cette idée. Il se sentait flatté mais était-ce vraiment Shuuhei qui avait dit ça ? Mais si ce n'était pas lui, qui alors ? Pas Kazeshini en tout cas. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il avait aimé être à la merci d'Hisagi. Il sentait encore son poids sur son ventre, le froid des faux sur son cou. Et merde ! Il avait adoré ça ! Il respira profondément et se calma. Il fallait réfléchir posément. D'abord, comment voyait-il son ami ? Shuuhei était honnête et fiable, on pouvait compter sur lui dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Son intégrité, sa loyauté et son dévouement étaient indiscutables. Son sérieux, sa discipline et sa rigueur étaient admirés par beaucoup de Shinigami et de Capitaines. Il était toujours aimable et serviable. Son assurance calme le désignait comme un excellent professeur pour les étudiants. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était bel homme et très séduisant et… Bordel ! Il était carrément sexy à mort !

Kira couvrit son visage des mains, frappé durement par la surprenante réalité. Depuis quand appliquait-il ce genre de qualificatifs à Hisagi ? Il ferma les yeux et fit affluer à son esprit d'autres souvenirs. Là, il avait souri doucement à une vanne de Renji, ensuite, il marchait vers lui de son pas chaloupé qui lui donne un air… viril ? Et là, il le regardait de ses yeux en amandes, sombres et perçant, alors qu'il lui racontait comment il avait découvert une source chaude dans le Rukongai. Kira ouvrit les yeux et regarda sans la voir la table basse devant lui. Et maintenant la question qui éclipsait toutes les autres. Qu'éprouvait-il pour Hisagi ? Devant tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il était évident qu'il n'en était plus à l'amitié ni à l'admiration pour un sempai. C'était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

\- Alors, Kira ? s'apostropha-t-il à voix haute. Sois honnête. Tu aimes sa compagnie, sa présence te fait toujours l'effet d'un rayon de soleil chaud et lumineux. Sa voix grave et profonde te fait frissonner, tu aimes son esprit vif, sa gentillesse, sa douceur - relative ses derniers temps - son intelligence, sa culture. Tu te demandes toujours où il peut être quand tu ne l'as pas vu de la journée et tu espères qu'il sera à la taverne le soir. Tu te débrouilles toujours pour t'asseoir face à lui ou à côté. Tu as envie de gifler Matsumoto quand elle s'accroche à son cou. Tu aimes le sentir près de toi. Dès qu'il s'éloigne, tu éprouves un sentiment de solitude douloureux. Tu voudrais passer tout ton temps avec lui. Tu aimes ses mains, la façon qu'elles ont de prendre avec délicatesse un verre de saké ou de saisir avec force la poignée de Kazeshini.

Merde… je suis amoureux…

Le lendemain, pendant sa pause-déjeuné, Hisagi décida de se confier au Capitaine Komamura. Il était celui avec qui il avait le plus d'atomes crochus. Il le trouva à son bureau et celui-ci sembla content de le voir. Shuuhei entra rapidement dans le vif du sujet. Komamura lui donna le même conseil que la conclusion à laquelle il était lui-même arrivé. Il fallait qu'il accepte Kazeshini comme il était, comme faisant partie de lui et reflétant une partie de sa personnalité qu'il s'ingéniait à cacher.

\- Nous avons tous une part d'ombre en nous, et qu'elle soit représenté par notre Zanpakuto est une bonne chose. Cela nous permet de la garder sous contrôle.

\- Mais je suis sur le point de perdre ce contrôle, protesta Shuuhei en secouant la tête en proie au découragement.

\- Parce que tu refuses cette part d'ombre en toi. Accepte-là et tu reprendras le contrôle total de Kazeshini. Et tu pourras accomplir ton Bankai sans le redouter. L'acceptation est la clé, Hisagi. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'entraîner, je serai ravi de t'aider.

\- Merci, Capitaine.

Pour l'autre problème, il fallait qu'il le gère seul. Le simple fait d'y penser avait tendance à le troubler plus que de raison. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait des penchants homosexuels ? Jamais, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait éprouvé d'attirance pour un homme. Il avait toujours fréquenté des femmes. Il était tombé amoureux à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais d'un homme. Et là, lorsqu'il pensait à Kira, il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il avait envie de le voir, de voir son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux bleus remplis de douceur. Non ! Il n'était pas attiré par Kira. Ce qu'il aimait chez son ami c'était sa personnalité, pas son physique. Pourtant, il se souvenait très bien de la bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait traversé quand il l'avait bloqué sous lui, la veille. Oh, jamais il ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal. Les faux n'étaient là que pour qu'il se tienne tranquille et admette sa défaite. Hisagi savait qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Mais il avait aimé l'avoir ainsi à sa merci. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait envie de le voir. Mais il dut se résoudre à attendre la fin de la journée…

A suivre...

(1) C'est ainsi de j'imagine le monde de Kazeshini.


	2. Chapitre 02

**Disclaimer** **:** Tout l'univers de Bleach que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

 **Genre** **:** Romance/Yaoi - un peu Angst

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Résumé** : On dit que le Zanpakuto incarne le moi profond de son manieur. Le côté que celui-ci garde caché dans les replis les plus inaccessibles de son âme. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque ce côté échappe au contrôle du Shinigami ? Bonne lecture.

 **Note** : L'histoire se déroule entre la bataille de Karakura et l'arc des "Fullbringer". Je ne tiens pas compte du HS "L'armée d'invasion". Par contre, je fais allusion au HS "La révolte des Zanpakuto". Bonne lecture.

" _La forme et les capacités d'un Zanpakuto sont basées sur l'âme de son Shinigami. Une fois qu'un Shinigami apprend le nom de son sabre, ils sont alors capables de communiquer l'un avec l'autre et de devenir plus fort ensemble. Naitre avec son Shinigami et mourir avec son Shinigami. Ce sont les Zanpakuto._ " Texte d'ouverture des épisodes de l'arc "La révolte des Zanpakuto"

* * *

En sortant de l'auberge, Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient chacun accrochés à une épaule de Matsumoto qui était encore celle qui tenait le mieux debout. Renji suivait en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles à propos de son Capitaine, Hisagi et Kira fermaient la marche en tentant d'aller à peu près droit. Après quelques minutes, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient seuls dans la rue. Les autres avaient dû trouver un endroit pour cuver. Tout à leurs pensées, ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur absence.

\- Tu as parlé à un Capitaine, demanda Kira qui essayait de cacher le trouble qu'il ressentait et les images de son rêve ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

\- A Komamura aujourd'hui.

\- Et que t'a-t-il dit ? Enfin… Je veux dire… tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Au contraire, ça te regarde… Tu es le seul avec qui je peux en parler. Il m'a dit d'accepter Kazeshini comme il est, d'arrêter de le combattre. Il est sensé être mon meilleur allié.

\- C'est juste… Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je suppose que je vais avoir de nombreuses conversations avec lui. Il sait que je ne l'aime pas et il estime que je n'assume pas ce que je suis. Il va falloir que nous trouvions un compromis.

\- Que veut-il dire par "tu n'assumes pas ce que tu es" ?

\- Il est… ma part d'ombre, expliqua Hisagi en s'appuyant sur la barrière qui longeait la route qu'ils avaient emprunté.

\- Au fond de toi, tu es… tu es comme ça ? hésita Kira, surpris. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses cacher une telle agressivité.

\- C'est justement parce que je n'arrive plus à la contrôler qu'elle ressort dans mes combats et jusque dans… dans certaines de mes attitudes.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas honteux. J'aime bien ton nouveau toi, sourit Izuru.

Hisagi lui rendit son sourire puis leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

\- Mais où sommes-nous ?

\- En pleine campagne, visiblement.

\- On n'a pas fait attention, on a marché…

Soudain, un reiatsu puissant les entoura. D'instinct, ils portèrent la main à leurs Zanpakuto. Non loin d'eux, un Garganta s'ouvrit vomissant plusieurs Menos Grande.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Encore ? s'écria Kira.

\- Je m'en charge ! fit Hisagi en dégainant sa lame et en s'élançant vers les Hollow.

\- Pas tout seul ! Pas cette fois !

Izuru bondit derrière son ami qui avait déjà engagé le combat. Sans la moindre hésitation cette fois-ci, il le vit libérer Kazeshini. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Shuuhei virevolter au milieu des Hollow, leur infligeant des blessures graves mais pas mortelles. On aurait dit qu'il les gardait volontairement en vie pour prolonger l'affrontement. Kira était stupéfait. Ebloui serait plus juste. Il sentait l'osmose entre le Shinigami et son Zanpakuto. Depuis quand ces deux-là formaient-ils une équipe aussi exceptionnelle ? Les mouvements d'esquive d'Hisagi ressemblaient à une danse et ceux de Kazeshini semblaient s'y adapter sans la moindre difficulté. Ses mouvements étaient imprévisibles sauf pour son manieur. Leur rapidité et leur puissance s'accrurent, la force des coups augmenta. Kira avait sous les yeux, un animal à la sauvagerie effrayante. Mais c'était magnifique. A nouveau, il sentit cette bouffée d'excitation lui vriller les entrailles et lui broyer le cœur. Quand les renforts arrivèrent, ils en avaient déjà fini.

Lorsqu'Izuru rejoignit son ami, celui-ci était couvert de sang. Dans ses yeux, l'exaltation du combat flamboyait encore. Il le vit lever les bras et attraper d'une poigne d'acier les deux faux qui revenaient. Kira le regarda s'avancer vers lui, fasciné. D'un mouvement sec du poignet de son manieur, Kazeshini reprit sa forme de katana et sa place dans son fourreau. Le cœur du Lieutenant de la Troisième qui aurait dû ralentir, continuait à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il venait d'assister à un ballet à la fois brutal et gracieux, plein d'élégance et de férocité. Une incontrôlable bouffée de chaleur parcourut son corps et assécha sa bouche. Il était comme hypnotisé face à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait plus et qu'il ne souhaitait que découvrir.

Hisagi ne s'y trompa pas. La lueur qu'il voyait luire dans les yeux qui le dévisageaient lui rappela ce qu'avait dit Kazeshini à propos du combat et de l'émotion primale que cela provoquait. Et c'était ce que lui renvoyait le regard de Kira : ce désir primitif profondément enfoui dans la mémoire de chaque homme. Un sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres et il vit le frémissement d'Izuru. Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient rentrer au Seireitei et faire un rapport sur ce qui venait de se produire.

\- On se retrouve chez toi, imposa Shuuhei, sachant qu'il n'essuierait pas de refus.

\- Si tu veux, capitula celui-ci. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer.

Chacun gagna sa Capitainerie, et remplit quelques formulaires obligatoires à l'établissement d'un rapport correct. Kira sortait de la douche quand on toqua à sa porte.

\- Entre, c'est ouvert !

\- Oh… désolé, je pensais que tu avais fini, s'excusa Hisagi pour la forme sans se gêner pour détailler son ami qui n'avait qu'une serviette autour des reins et une autre sur la tête.

\- C'est pas grave… Ça ne t'ennuie pas de nous préparer du thé pendant que je finis de m'habiller ?

\- Pas du tout…

En sortant de sa chambre, Kira vit une tasse fumante qui l'attendait sur la table basse. Vêtu d'un yukata, il s'assit sur le canapé en face de son ami.

\- Les attaques de Hollow sont toujours aussi fréquentes, fit Hisagi pour entamer une conversation banale.

\- Tu as raison. J'aimerais ne plus être toujours sur le qui-vive. C'est nerveusement épuisant.

\- Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

\- Tu me sembles résigné, Shuuhei. Où est passée ta combativité ? sourit Kira.

\- Elle est toujours là, répliqua Hisagi en lui lançant un regard qui le fit frissonner. L'inconnu, tapi dans les recoins sombres de son âme, semblait sourire.

\- Tu as eu l'air… plus à l'aise pendant ton combat. Kazeshini est revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ?

\- Non… j'ai juste commencé à accepter… Et de toute évidence, c'est ce qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse dès le début plutôt que de me braquer.

\- Donc… cet Hisagi que je ne connais pas, c'est le vrai ?

\- Il semblerait… Il ne te plait pas ?

Kira sursauta à la question. Le regard qui l'accompagnait indiquait clairement qu'elle avait un double sens. Qu'était-il sensé répondre ? Oui, cet Hisagi me plait. Il me plait tellement que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Etait-ce cela que lui soufflait l'expression de ce regard sombre et brillant ? Et provocant qui pesait sur lui ?

\- Je le trouve intéressant… finit-il par répondre un buvant une gorgée de thé pour camoufler son léger malaise.

\- Et c'est tout ? insista Shuuhei pour qui le doute n'était plus permis.

Il avait compris ce qu'éprouvait Kira et il n'allait pas se gêner pour le pousser à bout. Il sentait encore l'excitation du combat lui bruler les veines. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il acceptait d'être violemment attiré par son ami tout comme il acceptait désormais cette partie de sa personnalité qu'il avait toujours gardée enchainée. Il l'avait bien vu pendant cet affrontement. Son osmose avec Kazeshini avait plus étroite que jamais. Et d'une efficacité indéniable. Alors le fait qu'il ait des penchants homosexuels devait faire partie de ce qu'il avait enfoui et il lui fallait désormais faire avec.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Kira était moche. Bien au contraire. Ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un air naïf, ce qu'il était loin d'être. Il avait une peau claire qui paraissait très douce. Pour un homme. Et sous le yukata, Hisagi devinait un corps élancé, souple, aux muscles déliés dont la finesse élégante n'était pas du tout représentative de leur force peu commune. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant l'aiguillon du désir lui chatouiller le bas-ventre.

\- _Dis-donc, Shinigami,_ fit la voix sarcastique de Kazeshini dans son esprit, _n'aurais-tu pas également des tendances masochistes ? Tu te frustres depuis des années en refoulant ta nature profonde et là que tu pourrais enfin être toi-même, tu temporises. Mais bon sang ! Saute-lui dessus ! Il en crève d'envie, tu vois pas ?_ s'écria le Zanpakuto, un rire dans la voix.

\- _As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'excitation de la chasse ?_ demanda Shuuhei de la même façon. _Elle est similaire à celle du combat. Et le moment où la bête est à terre ou bien l'ennemi écrasé, est jouissif au possible._

 _\- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein ? Ça t'a excité de combattre ces Hollow, de les broyer sous ta puissance. Et le coup mortel ? Quand tu sens la vie quitter leur corps ? Aaah ! Quel pied !_

Hisagi eut un sourire mental à l'adresse de son partenaire.

\- C'est comme si j'avais un nouvel ami, poursuivit Kira sans se douter le moins du monde des pensées salaces qui couraient dans l'esprit de son compagnon.

\- Je ne suis pas un inconnu, il n'y a pas grand-chose de changé en moi si ce n'est ma façon de combattre.

\- Je suis certain que cette facette cachée est fascinante. Qui es-tu réellement, Shuuhei ?

Tout en parlant, Kira s'était avancé et avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses doigts entrecroisés. Le léger sourire qu'il arborait le rendait désirable au possible et Hisagi sentit le démon remuer en lui. Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le découvrir, répondit-il en s'adossant au canapé.

Il ouvrit les bras pour les poser sur le dossier, écarta un peu les jambes comme pour dire "Allez viens ! Fais-toi plaisir !". Sa veste s'ouvrit légèrement sous le mouvement et laissa apparaitre le sillon entre les pectoraux ainsi que le haut des abdominaux. Il vit le regard d'Izuru se poser sur lui et sa gorge qui se contracta lorsqu'il voulut déglutir. Ses joues veloutées avaient pris une adorable couleur rosée et sa respiration s'était bloquée un instant dans sa poitrine.

\- Depuis quelques temps, je songe à me faire faire un nouveau tatouage, reprit Hisagi.

\- Ah ? Tu as choisi le motif ? répondit Kira, sautant sur l'occasion pour aborder un sujet plus neutre.

\- Un dragon, c'est mon signe (1)

\- Il y a un tatoueur renommé dans le Rukongai. Tu vas le faire où ?

\- Tout autour de mon corps, avoua Shuuhei en se levant pour ôter sa veste et s'approcher de son compagnon.

\- Il va te falloir du temps pour le faire, fit Izuru plus que troublé à la vue de ce corps à moitié dénudé.

\- Je voudrais que la tête soit là, sur ma poitrine, ensuite, il partirait sur l'épaule, en diagonale sur le dos pour s'enrouler sur mon ventre et finir le long de ma cuisse.

Tout en parlant, Hisagi avait montré le parcours du tatouage en faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau tout en épiant les réactions de sa proie.

\- Ça va être… ça va être un truc énorme. Tu vas souffrir… Certains endroits sont plus sensibles que d'autres…

\- Ah oui ? Lesquels, à ton avis ? le provoqua encore Shuuhei en s'approchant.

\- Eh bien… les flancs… la hanche aussi… l'intérieur de la cuisse… en fait tu auras plus ou moins mal sur tout le tracé du tatouage. Mais pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… une envie… Tu n'as pas d'envie toi ?

Kira n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ni à détacher ses yeux de ce corps. A chaque mouvement, il pouvait voir les muscles puissants rouler sous la peau dorée comme les dunes de sables se déplacent dans le désert sous l'action du vent. Et cette odeur, celle de cette peau justement, qui lui parvenait mêlée aux effluves de l'eau de toilette aux fragrances subtilement musquées. Un parfum suave, entêtant, envoutant même, pourrait-il dire. Et alors qu'Hisagi, satisfait de son petit effet, commençait à rajuster sa veste, Izuru se leva derrière lui et le stoppa. Il agrippa le col du vêtement pour ne pas qu'il lui dérobe la vue de ces épaules larges et puissantes où il posa son autre main.

La chaleur qui se dégageait le fit frissonner. Il fit glisser ses doigts lentement de droite à gauche, plusieurs fois. Puis comme le Keigogi retombait, il suivit la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins. Il ne vit pas le sourire conquérant qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Hisagi et entendit encore moins le rire vainqueur de Kazeshini. Shuuhei respira profondément avant de se retourner enfin vers son compagnon qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je… je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Vraiment ? rétorqua le Lieutenant de la Neuvième division en laissant son index vagabonder dans l'échancrure du yukata.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… et tu es… on dirait que ce n'est pas toi…

\- Si Kira… si, c'est bien moi…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Hisagi, vif comme un chat, passa sa main derrière la nuque d'Izuru et prit sa bouche pour baiser sulfureux. Son autre bras s'enroula comme un serpent autour de la taille qui se cambra contre lui. Ce premier contact les plongea tous les deux dans une autre dimension faite de sensations charnelles intenses, brulantes, de flux colorés rouges et noirs parfois illuminés d'un violent éclair d'un blanc aveuglant. Shuuhei écarta brutalement le yukata et caressa des yeux et des mains le torse pâle. Kira laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et inclina docilement la tête, offrant son cou aux baisers de son amant. A cette idée, un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait redouté autant qu'attendu cet instant. Et maintenant, il allait en graver chaque seconde au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Ce moment serait peut-être unique. Probablement, d'ailleurs. Mais qu'importe. Même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et qu'il allait horriblement en souffrir, au moins il aura été le plus heureux des hommes pendant quelques heures. Et puis de toute façon, il était trop tard. Il était bien incapable de repousser Hisagi. Il n'en avait ni la volonté, et encore moins l'envie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'est que lorsqu'il bascula sur le lit qu'il réalisa que Shuuhei l'avait lentement poussé jusque dans la chambre. Il l'avait enivré de baisers et de caresses jusqu'à lui faire oublier où il était. Hisagi le surplomba. Il glissa un doigt dans la ceinture de soie sur laquelle il tira avec une lenteur inique. Puis d'un geste brusque, il ouvrit totalement le vêtement sous lequel Kira était entièrement nu. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise et posa ses mains sur les cuisses autour de ses hanches dans un geste illusoire pour garder encore une certaine distance entre eux. Une distance qu'il ne rêvait que de réduire. Hisagi fit glisser son regard sur le corps alangui. Il le trouva beau et savoir qu'il allait lui appartenir très bientôt lui cravacha les reins. Pourtant, il se figea un instant.

\- Hisagi ? s'inquiéta Kira, redoutant plus que tout de le voir s'éloigner, comme s'il prenait conscience d'être en train de commettre une erreur.

\- Kira… murmura Shuuhei. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme… mais toi… toi tu me rends fou… Pourquoi ? Que m'as-tu fait pour que je te désire si fort ?

Voilà bien une chose à laquelle Izuru ne s'attendait pas. Celui qui était sur le point de devenir son amant, celui dont il était éperdument amoureux, n'avait jamais touché un autre homme. Rien dans sa façon de l'étreindre jusqu'à présent, de l'embrasser, de le caresser ne lui aurait fait soupçonner une chose pareille. Il avait logiquement pensé qu'Hisagi avait eu des partenaires femmes et hommes rencontrés dans les bars ou les tavernes du Rukongai. Après tout, il était assez séduisant pour ne pas avoir à payer un peu de chaleur humaine. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il n'avait connu que des femmes laissait le Lieutenant de la Troisième Division pantois. Il allait être le premier. Mais pour ça, il ne fallait surtout pas que Shuuhei fasse marche arrière. Kira prit une de ses mains et le tira vers lui. Hisagi retint sa chute avec l'autre bras. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de te poser ce genre de question, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je veux… juste… comprendre… soupira Shuuhei entre deux baisers.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai rien fait pour te séduire… mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi aussi j'ai envie de toi…

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec fièvre. Leurs langues se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver à une cadence effrénée. Kira dénoua le obi tout en faisant courir ses mains sur les flancs et le torse à sa portée. Hisagi devait prendre confiance en lui, mais ce n'était pas évident.

\- J'ai peur d'être maladroit, entendit Izuru contre son oreille.

\- Tu veux continuer ? Allez jusqu'au bout ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais…

\- Alors apprends-moi…, gronda le fauve sur son ventre. Montre-moi… guide-moi… je veux t'aimer… j'en crève de toi, Kira…

Il replongea sur la peau claire et laissa de nouvelles marques rouges. Son désir était violent, ses gestes erratiques. Kira devait le calmer, sinon cette première fois ne revêtirait pas le caractère inoubliable et unique qu'elle se devait d'avoir.

\- Chut…, souffla-t-il tendrement en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hisagi, complètement voilé de concupiscence.

Il l'attira à lui, dans ses bras, caressa son dos, ses cheveux. Il tentait de ne pas bouger pour ne pas attiser d'avantage le brasier qu'il savait bruler au bas de son ventre. Cela sembla fonctionner. Alors, il repoussa lentement son amant jusqu'à inverser leur position. Il déposa une pluie de petits baisers sur le visage, parfois au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle saccadé.

\- Kira… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ...

\- Rien… Détends-toi… je m'occupe de tout…

\- J'ai peur…

\- Encore ? sourit Kira en passant ses phalanges sur le tatouage de la joue.

\- De te décevoir…

\- Idiot… Jamais tu ne me décevras…

\- J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser…

\- Tout ce que tu as refoulé se déverse en toi d'un seul coup… dans ton esprit et dans ton corps… Ce doit être d'une brutalité effrayante, mais je suis là… chut… je suis là…

Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas s'amuser trop longtemps. Hisagi avait largement dépassé le stade des préliminaires. Et s'il le laissait faire, Kira en souffrirait. Il fallait donc qu'il garde le contrôle. Il termina de le déshabiller assez vite sans que cela ne soit trop perceptible et se rallongea sur le corps désormais nu. Shuuhei eut un sursaut brutal à ce contact et le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche se termina dans un râle d'agonie. Il enlaça Izuru avec une force incroyable pour le sentir encore plus contre lui. Mais son amant se dégagea pour aller tout droit vers son sexe. Il fallait qu'il se libère une première fois pour éclaircir son esprit. Et sans plus de manière, Kira le prit dans sa bouche.

C'est un cri, suivit d'une plainte presque douloureuse que Shuuhei laissa échapper lorsqu'il se sentit envelopper par cette chaleur humide. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour déverser son plaisir au fond de la gorge accueillante. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle tension, une telle urgence dans son corps, ni un tel plaisir. Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard, qu'il retrouva assez de lucidité pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Kira ?

\- Je suis là… fit la voix en provenance de la tête blonde qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

\- Pardon…

\- De quoi ?

\- De… de ce que… ce que je viens faire…

\- Tu veux dire d'avoir joui dans ma bouche ?

\- Kira !

\- Quoi ? sourit celui-ci en se redressant pour le regarder. Les mots te choquent ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu viens de faire. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai aimé ça… J'ai adoré… Et toi aussi !

\- Je… je ne me reconnais pas…

\- Et pourtant c'est bien toi… Tu sens ? Là, entre tes jambes… Quelques mots choisis et tu t'embrases à nouveau. J'aime cet Hisagi qui se laisse guider par son instinct. Je t'aime… tel que tu es…

\- Je… Tu…

\- A mon tour…

Tout en parlant, Kira s'était assis à califourchon et avait pris les mains de son amant pour les poser sur son torse. Il les avait guidés dans leurs caresses mais Shuuhei avait vite compris ce qui faisait frémir l'homme qui le chevauchait. Il ondula ses hanches sous les fesses rondes et musclées et, leurs deux virilités dans sa main, il les flatta avec délicatesse, découvrant la sensation étrange et très plaisante de toucher une autre verge que la sienne pour la première fois. Leur respiration s'accéléra et de son autre main, Hisagi agaçait délicieusement les tétons. Kira devint fébrile et plus bruyant. Il s'arracha à cet attouchement et l'enveloppa encore de ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Shuuhei crut devenir fou, Izuru se plaça pour unir leurs corps.

Hisagi voulut protester, mais Kira le cloua sur le lit d'une main avec une force inattendue. Il avait le souffle court, son visage était parfois déformé par une grimace de douleur. Shuuhei ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais bientôt il se perdit lui aussi dans les méandres de ce plaisir démesuré dans son intensité qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse exister. Le frottement des chairs étroites le long de sa peau sensible était comme une brulure qui lui ravageait le cœur et l'âme. C'était plus que bon. C'était…

Kira s'immobilisa un instant. Il se redressa, bougea légèrement ses hanches et baissa les yeux vers son amant. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer car l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur les traits de Shuuhei devait disparaitre impérativement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense lui avoir fait mal. Mais le coup de reins fourbe qui le projeta en avant et auquel il ne s'attendait pas le fit sourire et lui confirma qu'Hisagi ne se serait pas d'une tendresse exemplaire. Il allait continuer à écouter ses envies et son instinct. Un second mouvement le fit gémir et le sourire malicieux sur le visage qu'il surplombait s'élargit. Et comme il y répondit, les mouvements reprirent. Mais Hisagi avait rapidement compris comment faire crier Kira. Il se retirait avec lenteur et revenait en lui d'un coup de hanches rapide et brusque. Et en même temps, il observait, comme hypnotisé, le visage de son amant qui passait par toutes sortes d'expressions. La surprise, le pli de plaisir intense qui, parfois, barrait son front, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Ses doigts caressèrent les lèvres d'où s'échappait un souffle chaud entrecoupé de plaintes lascives. Il eut envie de cette bouche, il voulait la goûter à nouveau alors il se redressa et passa son bras autour du corps souple pour le serrer contre lui. Il leva la tête et comme s'il avait compris, Kira se pencha pour l'embrasser, pour s'enivrer toujours plus de sa saveur.

Hisagi se sentit fondre et soudain, toute cette violence qu'il avait en lui depuis le début de leur étreinte sembla se diluer. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, rendre Izuru heureux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Il avait à nouveau l'esprit clair. Il bascula Kira sur le dos et le couvrit de son corps sans cesser ses va-et-vient qui devinrent plus sensuels, plus lascifs. Mais les mouvements de son amant étaient plus rapides. Soudain, il poussa un cri et se cramponna à ses épaules. Shuuhei crut qu'il lui avait fait mal et s'apprêtait à tout arrêter :

\- Non… continue… comme ça… continue… gémit-il dans son cou.

Galvanisé par ses paroles, Hisagi obéit. Il s'appuya sur ses bras tandis que Kira, les mains sur ses hanches, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il soit plus rude.

\- Plus… plus vite… Shuuhei… oh oui… plus vite…

\- Anh… c'est bon… comme ça…

Il faisait l'amour avec un homme pour la première fois, il n'avait aucun repère. Il fallait qu'Izuru le guide. Il ne voulait que son bonheur mais il avait besoin de savoir s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

\- Ouiiiiii… t'arrête pas… encore…

Cette voix éraillée d'avoir trop gémi s'enroula autour de lui comme une liane et lui fouetta les sens. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et amplifia ses mouvements. Kira cria et sembla prit de frénésie. Il s'agrippait à ses cuisses, les tirait vers lui toujours plus fort. Leurs corps étaient en sueur. Hisagi fut englouti par la passion que déployait Kira dans ce corps à corps comme dans le tourbillon d'une tornade. Il était en train de perdre son contrôle, vaincu dans son âme et son cœur. Voir ainsi Izuru se donner à lui sans aucune arrière-pensée, avec le seul désir qu'il l'aime…

Aimer ? " _Je t'aime… tel que tu es… "_

Ces paroles… Avaient-elles réellement été prononcées ou bien les avait-il imaginés ? Non, il revoyait encore le visage près du sien, son regard planté comme un katana dans ses yeux et ses lèvres qui formaient ces mots et son oreille qui les entendait. Et son cœur qui les comprit, son âme qui les accepta. Et tout son être qui les réclamait, qui voulait s'en nourrir et s'en abreuver. Ces quelques paroles qui faisaient écho à ce que lui-même éprouvait avec une conscience si aigue que ça lui fit mal, que ça le terrifia.

Il ne voyait plus Kira avec les mêmes yeux. L'homme qui se tordait de plaisir dans ses bras avait des sentiments profonds pour lui. Depuis quand ressentait-il cela ? Avait-il toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour, ils puissent être réciproques ? Avait-il douté ? Avait-il désespéré ? Si les choses avait été différentes, peut-être qu'Hisagi aurait rencontré une femme avec qui il aurait fondé une famille. Si les évènements ne l'avaient pas mis face à sa véritable nature, il en serait encore à considérer Kira comme son ami, rien de plus. Que serait-il advenu de lui, alors ? Se serait-il résigné à tourner la page pour continuer son chemin ? _"Je t'aime… tel que tu es… "_ Et cet écho qui n'en finissait pas de se répercuter contre les parois de son âme…

\- Moi aussi… murmura-t-il alors qu'Izuru criait son plaisir dans un dernier sursaut de son corps. Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Il gronda, chuchota, soupira cette phrase magnifique dans le cou humide de sueur. Il la répéta comme une litanie alors que la jouissance le fauchait avec une soudaineté et une violence qui tétanisa ses muscles. Cette phrase, qu'il s'entendait prononcer pour la première fois de sa vie, explosa dans son cœur. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement, sa poitrine lui fit mal. Il pleura. Il pleura de bonheur. Il eut à peine conscience des deux bras qui se refermèrent sur lui protecteurs et tendres. Il sanglotait ces mots. Et il comprit qu'ils étaient la réponse à bon nombre de questions.

Kira lui souleva tendrement la tête pour le regarder. Ces yeux pleins de larmes qu'il découvrit le firent sourire alors que Shuuhei se jetait sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer baisers fiévreux. Puis, ils finirent par s'endormir…

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en retard à leur Division le lendemain, et la journée leur parut bien longue. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de parler au réveil. Juste se donnèrent-ils rendez-vous chez Hisagi le soir même.

Kira eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'il fut capturé par deux bras puissants et une bouche gourmande dévora la sienne.

\- Tu m'as manqué, entendit-il à son oreille qu'un souffle chaud effleura.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit-il de la même façon avant de s'asseoir.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. Viens là, dit-il en tapotant le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Ce qui c'est passé…

\- … était extraordinaire, termina Izuru avant de l'entendre débiter une liste interminable de clichés stéréotypés. On en avait envie tous les deux, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? s'indigna Hisagi. Comment ça, c'est tout ? Kira je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on avoue comme ça au premier venu. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes ! Tu me l'as dit !

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Oui, je t'aime. Depuis longtemps.

\- Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme ? C'est quelque chose de merveilleux de rencontrer la personne qui nous complète parfaitement et toi, tu…

\- Arrête ! s'écria Izuru, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et les deux mains levées devant lui. Tu es encore sous le choc de ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu ressembles à un barrage qui vient de craquer sous la pression de l'eau. Et je comprends, fit-il tendrement. Mais ce que nous éprouvons ne doit pas faire l'objet d'une révolution dans le Seireitei. On s'aime, oui, c'est vrai. Et notre vie va être bouleversée parce que… aimer c'est avant tout un équilibre que nous allons devoir trouver.

\- Et le déséquilibre n'est pas bon, je sais. Et moi je suis encore… perturbé…

\- Ça ne durera pas.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Après avoir pris une douche et diné, ils s'installèrent sur l'engawa(2) en sirotant une tasse de thé.

\- Je n'ai pas été… trop… trop brutal ? se décida à demander timidement Hisagi.

\- Pas du tout, le rassura Kira avec un petit rire. Si tu me fais l'amour de cette façon à chaque fois, alors je tomberai de plus en plus amoureux.

\- Je craignais… de ne pas savoir…, poursuivit Shuuhei, le nez dans son thé.

\- Eh bien… pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait l'amour à un homme, tu as été… C'était génial…

\- Ne te crois pas obligé de me faire des compliments, grogna Shuuhei, gêné.

\- Je ne fais rien de tel, je te dis juste la vérité. Tu n'es pas sans expérience et tu devrais savoir que j'ai éprouvé du plaisir. Que je sois un homme change juste quelques détails.

\- Quelques détails ? T'en as d'bonnes, toi !

\- Il faut être un peu plus délicat et prévenant au départ, mais après… les mouvements, les gestes sont sensiblement les mêmes.

\- Et… c'est vraiment… Pour toi, c'est vraiment bien ?

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu dois découvrir, Shuuhei. Mais oui, pour moi, c'est vraiment bien. C'était même mieux que bien.

Le silence s'installa et Kira voyait bien que son amant voulait lui poser une autre question. Et il savait parfaitement laquelle. Il sourit, se disant qu'il fallait qu'il assume sa curiosité. Mais après quelques minutes, Shuuhei ne disait toujours rien.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ? murmura Kira en s'approchant à quatre pattes comme un chat, une lueur de luxure dans les yeux. Tu veux savoir… ce que ça fait… de m'avoir… en toi ?

\- Hein ? Euh… je…

\- Je ferai en sorte que tu en meurs d'envie…, murmura Izuru à deux centimètres de sa bouche. Tu me voudras, tu me supplieras de te prendre…

\- Kira… Attends… Attention ma tasse !

La tasse tomba au sol, le thé coula sur le bois et plus tard, dans la nuit, Shuuhei grimaça d'inconfort, cria de plaisir, pleura de bonheur…

Fin.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

* * *

(1) Hisagi est né un 14 août, mais on ignore de quelle année. J'ai choisi celle du Dragon, ce qui pourrait tout à fait être le cas. Et puis ça m'arrangeait. ^^

(2) Un engawa, _**Engawa**_ est une bande de sol suspendue généralement en bois et abritée, se trouvant juste devant les fenêtres ou les portes des pièces dans les maisons traditionnelles japonaises. Source Wikipédia. [


End file.
